Brothers
by Willow Tracy
Summary: Just something I did for fun. Nothing much. Just a buncha pranks done Between Scott and Alan. Please R & R COMPLETED
1. Brothers

__

Disclaimer: Don't ownem

* * *

**_Brothers_**

_Chapter 1_

8:30 am

The day was bright out as Alan Tracy opened his eyes that morning. Today wasn't to much of a good day. Scott was leaving for college.

Alans brothers were either off to there weekend projects. Gordon was off with the school swim team, Virgil was in the marching band at school and was practicing there new march on the field while John was off at Space camp.

Alan was left alone with Scott and his father. Alan smiled as he sat up and pulled on his slippers and decided that this was going to be the best day that he ever would remember...neither would Scott.

It was 8:45 am. Great timing. Scott was about to wake up and start to shower up. Alan sifted through his school bag pulling out a few items and ran into the bathroom pouring glue into Scott's shampoo. Pulling saran wrap of the toilet seat putting the seat back down as he was taught by his mother and grandmother so many times before.

15 minutes later Alan heard Scott's alarm clock and smiled as he heard someone go into the bathroom and turn on the shower. about 8 minutes later the shower turned off and he heard the toilet seat flip up and then...a gasp and someone yell.

"Who the hell...ALAN!" Scott walked out of the bathroom and looked at Alan. He wore a towel around his waste and was still dripping. His hair looked clotted together. "You little jerk. What the hell did you do to the toilet?"

"Shouldn't be asking me what I did to the toilet...should be asking me what I did to the shampoo." Scott looked in Alans mirror behind the door and growled allowed.

"You little jerk!" Scott began to chase him around tell Jeff woke up and began tell them to be quiet.

****

**_9:19 am_**

Scott had plans for revenge. He walked down the hall and toward the bathroom. Alan had a habit of singing in the shower.

He steadied he camera on his shoulder and slowly opened the door a crack.

But all of a sudden the door flew open giving way to a large stream of water. Alan knew Scott was going to try something so he fitted the lawn hose through the small window and had the water on. Scott tried to run from the water being sprayed but it was to late. Jeff ran down the hall seeing Scott dripping wet.

"Scott...what's going on. Why are you wet...and dripping all over the carpet." Apparently Alan didn't hear his father cause he turned the water on Scott again and also got his father with the hose.

"ALAN!" Jeff yelled. Alan blinked throwing the hose outside and climbed out the small window. He was in trouble now.

**To be continued...**


	2. Creamed

_**Authors Notes: Glad you noticed...and yes he was nude when he climbed out the window ;)**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Creamed!**_

_10: 23 AM_

Scott slowly walked around the porch and into the back yard seeing the tree house that Alan had ran into. Scott waited a few minutes looking around seeing the cloths line that grandma had set up was half on the ground. Probably cause Alan ran out the door without any cloths on.

Scott waited close to half an hour before going up the latter and into the tree house. Alan was asleep near the corner. Scott seen that he had used Gordon's swimming shorts. Scott shook up a shaving cream can and put it into Alans small hand and took a twig and tickled his nose. Alans first impulse was to itch. So he did...getting cream all over his face. Scott chuckled doing it again. This time Alan opened his eyes and looked at Scott who was laughing so hard his face turned red.

"Scott!" He yelled. Scott jumped out of the tree house. Alan had to climb. Scott was nearly half way across the yard by the time Alans feet touched the ground. Scott turned around to watch Alan running across the yard.

"I'mma kill you Scott." Scott could tell Alan was mad...and left his thoughts to Scott forgetting that his pants were two sizes to small. Scott pulled out the camera right as Gordon's swim shorts fell to Alans knees. Alan tripped over them and fell to the hard gravel pit around the tree. Alans yells and screams could be heard around the house. Scott dropped the camera and ran toward his baby brother.

"Alan!" He scooped him up and sat on the ground pulling back up the shorts and tied them off. Jeff ran out of the house seeing Alan with blood on his palms, and knees. Jeff then smiled seeing that Scott was right there hugging him. Alan had tears streaming down his face. To Jeffs utter amazement Alan elbowed Scott's chest and ran into Jeffs arms.

"Scott was mean to me." Jeff looked up at Scott his pride swallowed.

"Son. Why does Alan have shaking cream on his face.?" Scott blushed.

"It was only a prank dad. Besides he did it to me too." Jeff shook his head at Scott

"Two wrongs don't make a right Scott. I've taught you better then this." Jeff scolded and Scott looked at Alan growled and walked away.


	3. Warm Water

**_Authors Notes: I know I know these are all short. But I don't have many pranks. If ya'll wanna give over ideas please do._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't ownem_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Warm Water_**

**_12:03 PM_**

Alan sniffled as Jeff put rubbing alcohol on his knee.

"Owe daddy. That hurts." He whined and covered his knee.

"Now son I've got to clean it." Jeff moved his hand and looked up at Scott. "Now son what happened?" Jeff asked over the crying and sniffling of young Alan.

"Yes sir." Scott said and sat down." After you had came and caught Alan squirting me with the hose into he bathroom..." He relayed the whole story to his father who seemed to smile to himself at Gordon's shorts falling down, but patted Alans head when Scott told him about Alans fall.

Scott finally sighed and looked up at his father for his punishment. Jeff looked at his son and held his youngest son who now had fresh band aids on his knees.

"Now son I'm not going to say that this is alright. You should know better not to stoop to your younger siblings levels. Your suppose to be a roll motel for them. Going into college now, your a real man." Scott straightened up. "You apologies to your brother and go to your room tell the bus gets here to take you to college. I'm sure you don't want to part ways with your youngest brother and there wasn't an apology to have." Scott shook his head as his father sat Alan on his lap.

"Your really going?" Alans small voice asked.

"Yeah." Scott said. Alan threw his arms around Scott as far as his small arms would go. "I'm sorry little man." Scott whispered and sighed.

"I'm sure Mother will be here soon to see Scott off. You'd better go clean up. You've got mud on you." Jeff said as he heard the a car pull up and his mother walked out. "Ah here she is."

**_

* * *

_**

**_3: 56 PM_**

Alan slowly walked into Scott's room

"Scott?" He asked. He smiled as his brother was fast asleep probably from all the food Grandma had mad. Gordon walked in behind Alan.

"What are you doing in here Alan?" Alan looked around at Gordon and smiled pulling out a bowl and filled it up in the bathroom with warm water. He walked over to Scott and put his hand in it. Alan smiled as Gordon giggled. A few minutes later Gordon stashed the bowl in the closet. He walked out into the living area and looked at Jeff.

"I went to see if Scott wanted to go play football before he left...and he kinda...weed his pants in his sleep." Gordon faked a blush and Jeff stood up and walked over to Scott's room and knocked on the door. Alan was still in the room trying to wake Scott. Scott groaned.

"Leave me alone Alan, I just got to sleep." Scott said

"Scott. Go change your britches." Jeff chuckled. "I think you had a small leak." Jeff smiled as Scott stood up and looked at his pants.

"Awe...crap." Scott stood up dug threw his bags and pulled out some underwear and pants. As he stood up he saw the small bowl in the closet. "Alan!" Scott growled looking at Alan. Virgil peeped in and smiled.

"Scott aren't you old enough not to wet the bed?" He laughed and stepped aside to let John in.

"Alan did the warm water with the hand thing." Scott finished changing in the bathroom mumbling as he went. " At least I won't have to worry about little brothers after I leave." He angrily pushed past his siblings.

"Way to go spaz," John said in his usual low voice. Alans bottom lip quivered and Virgil walked over and picked him up.


	4. Farewell Scott

_**Chapter 4**_

_**5:56 pm**_

Alan sat sniffling in his room that he shared with Gordon. Gordon watched him as he did his math homework.

"Kid stop it. Your going to hurt yourself if you cry to much. Also..." He began as Gordon put his pencil down. Alan shot him a lot that could have made any one scream

"Leave me alone...and don't you dare call me a cry baby." Which Alan knew perfectly well that Gordon was about to do from the look on his face.

"Yeah well...your the one that did it you know." Gordon said and stood up walking to the window seeing a bus pull up. "Uh Oh...Scotts bus." Alan jumped up as Jeff called out.

"Scott...Your bus is here."

Scott picked up his duffle bag that his father had given him for his 16th birthday for gym.

"Coming dad." Scott looked at Virgil and John who began to follow him out the door to see him off. Alan and Gordon followed behind them. Scott stepped out the door and saw Grandma who was already in tears. Dabbing at her eyes with a rosy pink hanky. Gordon jumped on Scotts back and chuckled.

"Send me some of the food from your college alright?" Gordon said, Scott knew he meant chocolate, or other kinds of sweets. Scott hugged his second to youngest brother.

"Alright Gords. I'll send you a whole boxful for your birthday alright?" Gordon whooped and walked over to stand by his father who smiled at him proudly. Scott already knew what his father would say so he went over to his siblings. Virgil pulled him down.

"If you ever meet a girl...you know where to go for advice right?" Virgil winked Scott laughed.

"Oh yeah sure Virgil the romantic right?" Scott playfully punched his brother. Scott turned to John and smiled

"Still quiet?" Scott asked him. John pulled out a disk and shrugged

"Its something I made. Maybe you'll like it." John smiled and backed up back to where he was standing before.

"What ever happened to just handing a picture with a heart and I love you writing on it. I gotta get a disk that has it on it." Scott laughed. His eyes then met with Alans who was blushing noticeably. Scott turned around. Alan watched him walk toward the bus. He sniffled and burst out crying and ran toward him

"Scott...Scott I don't want you to go!" He tugged on his eldest brothers hand and started to try to pull him back. Scott looked down at his baby brother and sighed.

"I'll be back Alan. For everyone's birthdays, for holidays. Don't worry I won't leave you forever." Scott hugged his baby brother and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry little guy." He set down Alan and kneeled down. "Givem hell Alan." He winked and smiled as he looked up to see his father who just pulled Scott to him and hugged him tightly.

"Call when you get there." Jeff said and put him at arms length.

"I'll make you proud father." Jeff shook his head.

"To late for that Scott. You made me proud already." Scott smiled as his father finally let Scott go and picked up Alan.

Scott climbed onto the bus and waved out the window.

"See you all for Thanksgiving."

To Be Continued (Sooner or Later)(Hopefully more sooner then later. :D)


End file.
